


Protection

by ThoseDaysThatWill



Series: The Organizations [10]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Organized Crime, Carolina Hurricanes, M/M, implications of prostitution, poetic smut, probably too much backstory, surprising lack of violence for a mafia fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseDaysThatWill/pseuds/ThoseDaysThatWill
Summary: "Mr. Iginla will see you now."He smiled, "Very good. You will be here when I come back?" He stepped just a little too close, and Dougie had all he could do not to back up. He nodded, but didn't speak. "What is your name?"For a full minute, he couldn't think of his own name. The only thing in his head was the rich warm Russian accent (and the way he seemed to damn near purr his words) that was sending small electric shocks to parts of him that really didn't need to be shocked awake at that moment. He cleared his throat, "Hamilton."
Relationships: Dougie Hamilton/Andrei Svechnikov
Series: The Organizations [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452790
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to Hannah for more than half these ideas and everything else. 💜

Dougie's life had been planned for him when he was born and he followed exactly zero of those plans.

Crime in Canada, and specifically in southern Ontario, around the time of his birth had been neatly organized. The cities around Toronto, down to the Niagara region when he grew up, were the mecca of white collar Canadian crime. His parents were part of the contingent that saw to that. They worked hard at making sure that _their_ crime, and those that worked for them, followed the rules as they had set them out. Violence was an absolute last resort. His parents reminded them that they weren't _Russians_ as another way of saying they weren't barbarians. They were a higher strata of crime. They laundered money and kited checks and defrauded credit card companies, and they did it from their comfortable house in their comfortable suburban neighborhood. That was how things were _supposed_ to be. And when Dougie was old enough, he'd step into their world and make his money scamming people that they never had to look in the eye. 

And then around the time Douie turned six, that all changed. Canada started to fall apart, organizationally. It started in the west, when Gretzky went to jail, and in Quebec when they lost Lemieux, but rapidly all of Canada splintered, with city bosses protecting _only_ their own, and the infighting was rampant. Lack of leadership hit Toronto hard. Gilmour tried, for a while, to hold the city together, but ultimately failed. The Swedes took control for years, but eventually they gave up on the city, too. Everyone worked for themselves after that, and wars over territory, sometimes even street by street became bloody. Eventually, even St. Catherine's was too hot, and rather than moving even further from the city, they decided they needed to get out while they still could. 

Dougie was a teenager when they moved to Boston. The States had never been united and the city seemed like a good place to lay low while Canada cooled down. It was quiet enough that they wouldn't draw too much attention, and busy enough that his parents could still work. Dougie learned to shoot a gun, clone a credit card, and pick a lock, all before he learned to drive a car. In the beginning Boston was a fine place to learn, to test his skills, to find his place in the Organization. To his parents' disappointment, he didn't take to the con game, and laundering and skimming bored him. By the time he'd finished growing, he was 6'6 in socks, and well built. Despite the fact he didn't _like_ violence, he made a very intimidating picture. He started working as hired muscle before he graduated high school. 

He first met Jarome Iginla when he was living in exile in Boston. Dougie knew the name, of course, the goings on in western Canada were dinner table conversation, but it didn't directly affect his family so they hadn't much cared when the coup had happened in Calgary. Dougie was working as security in a strip club that welcomed mafiosos of any nationality. The owner was Slovakian, but peacekeeping seemed to be high on his list. Smaller Organizations were either like that, or they tried to kill anyone that looked at them twice, it was a crapshoot dealing with them but since Dougie was Canadian, he was considered a safe ally. Jarome was a regular at the club, but never seemed to pay much attention to the strippers. That wasn't unusual, the place was as much about seeing and being seen as it was about what happened onstage. 

"You're the Hamilton boy, right?" 

Dougie hadn't noticed he had taken the stool next to his post until he spoke. He glanced over to him. "Yes, sir." Jarome technically didn't have rank anymore, but at one point, he ran a whole city, and it was always best to err on the side of respect when talking to someone like that. They weren't equals, even if neither of them technically had rank in Boston.

Jarome gave him a long look, up and down, which normally would have creeped him out, but this one had no sexual connotations to it. It was more like he was looking over a used car that he was thinking about buying. It wasn't a nice feeling, but at least it wasn't creepy. "You look fit. Can you hold your own?"

Dougie nodded, "Yes, sir." He hadn't actually been in a fight, or fired his gun at anything other than the targets at the range, but he knew if he had to, he could do either of those things. He might not feel great about it later, but he could do it. 

"Good. You like this city?" He asked, casually. Dougie knew from experience no casual question was ever actually casual. 

Dougie didn't say anything. People got very testy when you told them you weren't happy in their city, as if you were insulting them personally. He'd seen the end results when others had done things like that, and he didn't particularly want to face them himself, but the truth was that he wasn't happy there. He was _bored._ His job was to watch out for the strippers, but other than a few drunk or rowdy outsiders, no one really bothered them that wasn't paying for the privilege to do so. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life, but it wasn't _this_ despite the fact that physically he seemed perfectly suited for the job. 

When he didn't say anything, Jarome spoke up, "I'm not here by choice. I'm sure you know what happened in Calgary?" Dougie nodded and he continued, "I'm going back. I'm going to take my city back from the son of a bitch that thought he could just kick me out and I'd slip off into oblivion. I'd like to have some help when I do it. You look like just the kind of help I could use." 

He was sure that he didn't pick the word 'use' arbitrarily, but it was refreshing to hear it honestly rather than have someone talk around his value. He knew that Jarome didn't want him for anything other than muscle, but that was fine because at least he was being honest about why he was hiring him. No one saw more than that when they looked at him anyway, he'd become resigned to it, but it was annoying when they tried to make it sound like they wanted him to do anything more than stand tall and look serious. 

Jarome looked up at him, and it occurred to Dougie that he hadn't said anything. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew that Jarome wasn't loyal to any Organization in Boston, so it wasn't likely to be a test. As far as he saw it, there were too many organizations that claimed pieces of the city, and no central leadership from any one country. There seemed to be some that were loyal to the city itself, which could only take a person as far as the city went. 

"Do you pay well?" He asked. It wasn't that he really cared, but he needed _something_ to say.

Jarome shrugged, "Well enough." 

Dougie smiled, he knew what that meant. It meant no. He was offering a way to get out of the city, but not much else. Truth be told, he had plenty of money, his parents made sure of that. When they left Canada, a lot of their money was put into his name in case anything happened to them, he'd be taken care of. Nothing had happened to them, but the money was still there for him to spend as he saw fit. There was always more where that came from to his parents, they didn't bother to take it back. "Good to know." 

He didn't bring it up again for another couple weeks. By that point, Dougie had been in two 'discussions' with people that were supposed to be a part of his own organization and was sporting a nasty black eye and a myriad of bruises. He wasn't all that sure why he deserved it, he had only done his job by stepping in when a stripper looked uncomfortable, but twice he was taken outside and told that _that_ particular customer wasn't supposed to be stopped, no matter what the stripper thought of them. The conversations were accentuated with a series of punches that he wasn't supposed to block or fighting back against. He knew if he didn't take the punches, it would get much worse. He starting to realize that he wasn't there to protect anyone, but to make the club look tougher. 

"Mr. Iginla? I'm in." 

Those words changed the whole course of his life in ways he couldn't have fathomed at the time. His parents weren't happy about the move, but they agreed to help him with it all the same. He packed everything he wanted and had an apartment rented in the city by the time he got there. He got himself a job working at Giordano's prized club, which was easy enough. He told Jarome on the flight over that he didn't want to be directly involved in the violence, and he agreed he wouldn't have to pull the trigger. On the day it was set to happen, his job was to stand in front of the door and not let anyone else in or out once Jarome had walked into the office. He kept his back to the door and pretended he couldn't hear what happened inside, though the door wasn’t thick enough to mask the sound of gunshots. He only walked away when he got the text from Jarome that said "It's over". All in all it took fifteen minutes, and Jarome Iginla had his city back. 

Working in Calgary wasn't all that different from working in Boston as far as he could tell. He stood by the door, looked serious and was bored. He took up listening in to conversations that happened around him. People treated him like he was a piece of furniture and talked freely around him as if he wouldn't hear them. After he overheard two associates talking about money they'd skimmed off their payments, that they were then spending at the club, he reported it to his direct boss (another ex-Boston guy who'd ended up second in command of the city) who told him to report it directly to Jarome. He did, and after that, those reports became a regular thing. It took a while for people to realize that they couldn't talk in front of him anymore, but eventually they did. After that he got better at reading both body language and lips. He still made regular reports and didn't think about the consequences of them. 

He'd been there a couple years by the time his world was flipped upside down. He'd gained a reputation as someone you kept your mouth shut in front of. He was loyal to the boss, couldn't fault him that, but he'd turn just about anyone in. And it wasn't as if he was getting much out of it, there weren't rewards for the kind of information he gave, he just did it because it was the _right_ thing to do, as far as right and wrong went within the Organization. It might not have made sense to others, but it made sense to him.

What was strange about _them_ showing up was that there were no rumors. No one had been talking about _any_ foreign Organizations coming into the city leading up to the day they arrived. Dougie was standing beside the office door, as he did every night, when he caught the burst of some kind of not-English. There were always Swedes around, but that definitely was not Swedish. Neither were the dark-haired men that were speaking it. He didn't know what they were, but he knew they weren't Swedish. There were two very large men and a kid that may or may not have been legal to be in the club, and all three of them looked like they have every right in the world to be there. 

One of the large suited men stepped up to Dougie while they other two sat at the bar. "My boss need to talk to your boss." His accent (Russian, he was pretty sure) was very thick, and it sounded like he might have practiced that sentence without actually knowing what it meant. 

Dougie nodded, "I can let him know. What's your boss' name?" 

The man blinked at him very slowly, "My boss need to talk to your boss." He repeated. 

"Right... I got that. I need his _name?"_ Dougie spoke slower as if that was going to make the man understand English any more than he already didn't. He shook his head, that was dumb. "English? Anybody speak English?"

The younger of the two at the bar joined them, and Dougie noticed that the large man stepped aside when he approached, "I speak some English. That can help?" His lips slowly curled into a smirk, and he lifted his eyes to meet Dougie's far too easily. 

Dougie felt his mind go completely blank. It wasn't that he hadn't seen attractive people before, the club was full of them, but something about the way this guy smirked, the way he looked at him, Dougie was finding it hard to breathe. He felt his head nodding but he was exactly sure what he was agreeing to. 

"Хорошо. What is it you need to say to him?" He gestured to the large man that was now looking at his shoes as if he'd done something wrong. 

Dougie cleared his throat, just to make sure his voice wasn't going to embarrass himself. "He wants to see my boss. I need his name to bring to him." 

He shook his head, "His _boss_ want to see your boss. I give you _his_ name, да?"

"Right... right yeah, that's what I meant." Dougie glanced to the third man, still sitting at the bar, and assumed that was the boss. He was watching the scene at the door with interest, but made no move to join them. Dougie could see that all three men were armed. "Your boss' name, yeah. And you can't bring your guns in, that's my boss' rule." 

He gave a very short laugh, and said something in Russian to the other man. (Dougie knew it was Russian now, the 'da' gave it away.) The large man laughed without humor and never looked up from his shoes. (Dougie was giving them names in his head, there was the Large One that first talked to him, the Quiet One that stayed at the bar, and then the Please-dear-god-stop-smirking-at-me-like-that One standing in front of him. That shortened to the Younger One.) Dougie waited patiently for them to finish, he didn't feel the need to rush them, that always got people cranky and everyone knew it wasn't in your best interests to make Russians cranky. They shot first, shot second, and maybe asked a question if they got around to it.

The Younger One looked back to Dougie, "The name is Svechnikov. You tell you boss that, and say we come talk to him, and we keep our guns. You see what he say." 

Dougie took a deep breath, he had a pretty good idea what his boss would say about that, and those weren't words he wanted to repeat back to the Russians. He wasn't sure if 'don't shoot the messenger' translated, but somehow he doubted it. But he nodded, and knocked on the office door once before entering. "Mr. Iginla?" 

He looked up from the papers on his desk, "What's wrong?" 

"There are three Russian _gentlemen_ here that want to talk to you. They say that their boss' name is Svechnikov and that they won't leave their guns outside." He didn't exactly run the sentence together, but he was definitely speaking faster than normal. 

Jarome just stared at him, "You actually had the guts to tell a bunch of _Russians_ that they needed to leave their weapons? If I survive this, remind me to give you a raise." 

Dougie wasn't sure why that deserved one, he was just doing his job, so he shrugged, "Do you know him, sir?"

He sighed, "I know his reputation. He's vicious. More kills under his belt by twenty than I've had in my whole life. That kind of vicious. I don't know what he wants with me, but I'm sure it's nothing good. Did he look angry?" 

Dougie shrugged, "If he's the one I think he is, he just stayed at the bar the whole time but I don't think he ordered a drink. There are three guys. One doesn't speak English and had to look down to meet my eyes, one's really young, and the other one is the one that just sat at the bar. As far as I could tell, none of them looked mad." 

Jarome shrugged, "Show them in. Stay close to the door and have your gun ready. If you hear shots, just come in shooting because I'll already be dead. Got it?" He didn't so much as crack a smile, it wasn't a joke.

Dougie nodded, "Yes, sir." The idea made him feel sick, but he tried not to show it. He walked back out to the club to find that the Large One had joined the Quiet One at the bar and they were talking to each other, quietly, though he wasn't sure why they bothered being quiet, it wasn't like anyone else in the place spoke Russian. The Young One was standing near the door waiting for him and the smirk that had fried his brain earlier came right back the moment he walked out. He did his best to not look directly at him. "Mr. Iginla will see you now." 

He smiled, "Very good. You will be here when I come back?" He stepped just a little too close, and Dougie had all he could do not to back up. He nodded, but didn't speak. "What is your name?"

For a full minute, he couldn't think of his own name. The only thing in his head was the rich warm Russian accent (and the way he seemed to damn near purr his words) that was sending small electric shocks to parts of him that really didn't need to be shocked awake at that moment. He cleared his throat, "Hamilton."

He wrinkled his nose, "This is your... family name? Or your... name?" 

"Uh... it's my last name. Family name, yeah." Dougie hated how stupid he sounded, but at least he was getting words out, so that was something. 

He shook his head, "But I ask you... what is your _name?_ I will tell you, my name is Andrei. Now what is _your_ name?"

"Dougie." He said without thinking. If he'd really thought about it, he probably wouldn't have gone with the nickname, it made him sound younger than he was, but being a 'junior', it was all he'd ever gone by, even in Calgary where absolutely no one knew his father. But his whole brain was occupied with repeating Andrei's name over and over, especially the way he trilled the R.

" _Dougie,_ " Andrei repeated, dragging it through his accent a few times for good measure. It didn't come out sounding like anything he'd ever heard before, but he'd be damned if it didn't sound _better._ "That is very Canadian of you."

Dougie shrugged, "I am Canadian." 

Andrei laughed, "This I know. When I come back, we talk more." He didn't phase it as a question, and didn't seem to expect an answer, before he turned back to his two compatriots and spoke in Russian. They both joined him at the door, and Andrei gave Dougie one last long look before walking into the office and closing the door behind them.

It wasn't until the door latched closed that he allowed himself to slump against the wall beside it. He needed to get his head on straight and focus on his job, but Andrei's laugh, and the way he say his name, kept rolling around his head, and he was positive he was blushing, which made him look far less intimidating than he usually did. He took a series of deep breaths, looking for composure somewhere inside him. He remember what Jarome had said, to keep a close ear on what was happening. It was important, and he couldn't let that guy distract him from whatever his boss was there to do.

He couldn't hear anything through the heavy wooden door. He did know, for a fact, that gunshots could be heard if he stood beside the door and kept his focus on the office. He thankfully didn't hear any by the time the door opened again about twenty minutes later. The other two went back to where they'd been sitting at the bar, but Andrei stopped in front of him, still smirking. It made Dougie wonder if he'd worn that smirk all through the meeting and what his boss thought of that. 

"I would want you to tell me more about Calgary." Andrei said. It wasn't a question, and he couldn't pronounce the name of the city, but it didn't sound too far from the wrong way other people said it, or so he was told. As far as he understood, that was a _thing_ with the locals, but he wasn't local and didn't get the joke. 

"What... uh, what would you want to know?" Dougie asked, trying his best not to sound like a complete idiot.

Andrei smiled at him, "Come sit, I will buy you drink, we will talk." 

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you old enough to buy a drink?" He'd been wondering about that since the moment he walked through the door, and now that this guy was definitely flirting with him, he had to make sure there wasn't a serious sketchy factor involved first. 

Andrei huffed sharply, "I am old enough. You want to see my license?" 

"The bartender might." Dougie pointed out. 

Andrei rolled his eyes, taking out his wallet. Dougie could see quite a few bills in there, but tried not to notice. He put his focus on the pink-tinted card being held out for him. He couldn't make heads or tails of the cyrillic letters, but he recognized the picture was an even younger version of the man standing in front of him. He found something that looked like a date, and did some quick math. He was right, he could buy a drink. Barely, but he could. "Happy now? You have drink with me?"

Dougie shook his head, "I'd like to but I'm on duty. I can't." 

Andrei gave another short huff, as if he wasn't used to being turned down. And looking him over, Dougie could see why. If he wouldn't have been fired, and probably shot, for abandoning his post, he wouldn't have turned him down either. "When is your _duty_ over?" He wasn't sure how Andrei could make that word sound so dirty, but somehow he did and Dougie found himself squirming a little where he was standing. 

"3 a.m." He told him, honestly. Last call was 1 a.m., the place usually closed completely by 2, but there were always strippers that needed someone to walk them back to their apartment or the motel for one reason or another. The period between 2 and 3 a.m. was the time the Dougie drew his gun the most often, drunk customers, creepy stalkers, and various exes always seemed to pick that time to try to get the strippers alone. He'd lost count of how many times he was asked up to various apartments and rooms as a thank you. He always turned them down. 

Andrei looked at his watch, which Dougie couldn't help but notice was _extremely_ expensive. Being a young bodyguard in Russia evidently paid well, it seemed. "I will come back. That is many hours from right now."

Dougie nodded, "You're welcome to, uh, enjoy the show." He gestured over to the stage. He honestly wasn't sure if he was supposed to be encouraging the Russians to stay in the club, but he wouldn't mind if he had Andrei to watch for a few hours. "Johnny's working tonight, he's always popular." 

Andrei waved the stage off, stepping closer to Dougie, " _You_ dance?"

He shook his head quickly, "I... no, I never. No." 

Andrei made a small disappointed sound, "I did not think so, but if you did, I would watch." He smirked, running a hand along Dougie's arm, "You would watch me?" 

Dougie fought hard against the shiver that caused, "I.. uh..." He had never been one for strippers or hookers. It wasn't that he was against either, as people, but the fakeness of it just took him out of the moment. That being said, he couldn't deny that he'd watch Andrei do just about anything. "Yeah... I'd watch you." 

Andrei laughed, "Should maybe I dance for you?" 

Dougie could feel his cheeks heating up and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Andrei's laugh, the teasing smile that went with it, and the way that everything he said was dragged through his accent more than once, were all factors, but the worst part was how close he was standing to him, and the hand that was still casually resting on his arm. Dougie wasn't sure what the right answer to his question was, and he wished he had enough brain cells working to come up with something clever instead. But he didn't. "You... could..." He groaned inwardly at how stupid he sounded. 

"Maybe I dance _with_ you." Andrei grinned, teasingly, "But you are on _duty_. I come back when you are not, and we dance." He took a step backwards, away from him, and Dougie did all he could not to step forward to follow him. "I come back at 3." He gave a long, lingering look before turning to the two men sitting at the bar and speaking in sharp Russian. They stood and followed him out of the club. Dougie watched them until the door closed behind them. 

"It's probably a bad idea to flirt with the gift." 

Dougie glanced over to the bar and raised an eyebrow, "The what?"

Sean laughed, shaking his head, "The gift. Y'know, something to sweeten the deal? The boss doesn't usually accept them, but I still don't think you're supposed to be flirting with him. Though if he came back out after the meeting, he's probably free game, if you're going to pay. But I hear Russian hookers are expensive." 

_Hookers?_ Oh. Well, that explained a lot. It explained why someone so young would be a member of the contingent visiting from Russia in the first place. It also explained the way he stood so close and talked like that to him. If Jarome had turned down the gift, he was clearly trying to make his money somewhere else before he went back home. And he'd picked Dougie as the way to do that. He supposed he should have felt insulted, but he really didn't. He didn't mind the attention, he was hot and his accent sounded so good. Over the course of the rest of his shift, Dougie started to formulate a plan. 

The club's doors were locked at 2, and quarter past the hour, he heard the door being pulled on repeatedly. It occurred to him that he'd forgotten to tell Andrei that he had to be inside before the doors were locked, and despite it being strictly against policy, he unlocked the door. If he guessed wrong, and it was some drunk patron, he'd be in trouble, but lucky for him, he guessed right. 

"You say 3, I come early, why is that locked?" Andrei's hands were on his hips. 

"We close at 2, but I'm not off duty until 3." Dougie told him, honestly. 

He waved that off, stepping past Dougie and into the club, obviously looking around, "One hour, what do you do? Clean the floor?"

Dougie shook his head, "A lot of times the strippers need someone to walk them home." 

"Ah! You protect them?" Andrei turned to face him, his smile back in place, "You are very good for protection. You are _big."_

Dougie tried not to scoff at that, "Thanks." 

Andrei moved closer to him, "You say this like I insult you. I like _big_." He slid a hand around Dougie's bicep, "These here, they are big, I like this. I like the way you look." 

Dougie felt his cheeks heat up, but he didn't duck his head as much as he wanted to, "Thank you. You look, uh, pretty good too."

Andrei pressed against him, sliding his hands over his chest, leaning in to whisper the words against the side of his neck, "You want to have me tonight?"

If even one brain cell had been left firing properly after that, he might have had enough willpower to say no, but as it was he slid his arms around Andrei's waist and pulled him even closer, "Yeah, I do." It had been a long time since he'd had _anyone_ and he couldn't think of a time someone _this_ good looking had come on to him _this_ strongly, it really didn't matter that he was (now obviously) a hooker. Everyone had to make a living somehow and however much he charged, Dougie already knew he was well worth it. 

He managed to pry himself away long enough the check with his boss to find out that Matt had been working backstage security and had taken care of everyone that needed to be walked home. Most of them would rather him walk them home, because he accepted their thanks much better than Dougie did. It was just past 2:30 when he told Andrei that they could leave, and led him out to his car. He didn't drive anything flashy, but an SUV was practical for Calgary winters. Andrei made a disapproving sound as he climbed into the passenger seat. 

Dougie didn't say anything as he took the car out onto the main street. He didn't know everything about the organization, he'd be the first one to admit that, but he _did_ know that it was a very dangerous idea to bring a Russian hooker back to his actual apartment. He knew the motel that most of the strippers used for outcall when they did that. It was cheap and close by the club, and they didn't ask questions. It wasn't exactly a by-the-hour place, but it was close. He headed in that direction. "So... how much?" 

Andrei laughed, and reached over to put his hand on Dougie's thigh, sliding it between his legs. Dougie gripped the steering wheel and somehow managed to keep the car on the road. "You could not afford me."

Dougie glanced over to him, curiously, "What?"

He grinned, "I am very _expensive_. You work as _protection_. You do not have money for me. I want to be with you. No money." 

Dougie put his eyes back on the road just in time not to miss the turn into the motel parking lot. He pulled up near the office door and heard Andrei scoff. He looked over to see him eyeing the place critically, "So classy, you take me here." Dougie frowned, he picked the place because it was close and cheap, he'd planned to spend more than he should on Andrei himself, he couldn't really afford that _and_ a nice room. He started to speak when Andrei waved him off, "We don't look at the room long, да?" He laughed and Dougie found himself forgetting the question almost instantly. 

He paid for their room (and was honestly a little surprised at exactly _how_ cheap it was) and drove them over to park in front of the door. Andrei pressed up against him as he struggled to remember how to work a key in a lock. By the time the door closed behind them, Andrei had his arms wrapped around his neck and was pulling him into a kiss that was all at once more firey and passionate than anything he'd ever experienced in his life. Andrei pulled him back, encouraging him to press him against the door, and Dougie eagerly complied, never losing the kiss. Long since past thinking, he sought to blanket Andrei's whole body, getting as close to him as he possibly could, pinning him tight to the door. He wasn't sure if the moans were his own or Andrei's and at that point it didn't matter.

He blamed the fact that the kiss made his mind absolute mush, but he wasn't entirely sure how Andrei undressed them that quickly and before he knew it, he was being backed towards the bed. At the last moment, he turned, pushing Andrei down onto his back and didn't miss the look of surprise that earned. He wasn't totally out of control, he was pleased to find out. He moved over him, kissing up from his stomach to his chest and settling in to suck on the side of his neck. Andrei's gasping moans fueled him on, as much as the way he dug his fingernails into his back.

Dougie pulled away long enough to grab his pants from the floor. He had been in the habit of carrying the packets since he was a teenager, but though he didn't have a _lot_ of occasions to use them, he was extremely grateful in the moment for the habit because he hadn't been thinking about the logistics on the drive over. Andrei whined something that he was pretty sure wasn't English, but he got the meaning all the same. He moved back to the bed, kneeling between his legs. Andrei's eyes opened and fixed on his and for just a second Dougie caught some apprehension there, but it was quickly replaced with the wanton lust he'd had since they started. "Do you want me to go slow?" 

_"Нет!"_ He snapped, "Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня." Andrei spread his legs further and shifted his hips up and Dougie didn't need to understand him to know what he wanted and he didn't need any more invitation than that. He was surprised how much resistance even one finger found and the keening sounds it elicited from Andrei, but he kept going, pushing deeper, cooing softly at him to relax. A second finger earned a string of what might have been Russian or might just have been pleased babble. The more he twisted and curled and scissored his fingers, the more of it he earned. And maybe he spent more time on that than he needed to but it was incredible to watch him start to come apart from something that simple. "Dougie, _пожалуйста_." 

The time it took for him to put the condom on earned him another series of commands in Russian, but it was quickly cut off by a moan as he pushed inside him, slowly at first and then a hard fast stroke to bottom out, earning another louder moan. Dougie grabbed his wrists, pinning his hands over his head as he leaned in to swallow those moans in a kiss. Andrei bucked against him, with a pleading whimper, his eyes fluttering hard against closing. When Dougie moved the kisses down his neck, Andrei's pleas formed words, _"Пожалуйста!_ _Трахни меня!_ _"_ Dougie didn't need to speak Russian to understand what he was demanding. He moved his hips faster, shifting Andrei's legs to give him exactly what he was asking for, and was rewarded with even louder moans from the man under him, mixed with a few more words and Dougie's name repeated over and over like a mantra.

Dougie had lost himself in the moment, in the sensations until he could hear Andrei's breath catching, his short whimpers coming faster and breathier, "Прикоснись ко мне, пожалуйста." Andrei grabbed almost blindly for him, pulling him down into a desperate messy kiss, as frantic as the sounds he was making. Dougie slipped a hand between them to wrap around him, he only needed a few strokes before he felt him clench hard as his orgasm hit. It was only a few more strokes of his own before he was joining him, pressing back into the kiss through the moans. He felt as well as heard Andrei whimper through the aftershocks, and he wasn't willing to move until he felt his whole body relax under him. 

As they both calmed down, Andrei slowly blinked his eyes open, a dopey smile crossing his lips. Dougie's breath caught at the look, at how absolutely _beautiful_ he was laying there like that, completely taken apart. He brushed a few strands of sweat-soaked hair from his face, trying to to think of something, _anything_ to say that wouldn't break the moment. He had never felt such a connection to someone he barely knew, and he was afraid of saying far too much. Andrei snaked his arms up around his neck and pulled him back in a slow lazy kiss, and Dougie found he didn't need to say a damn thing. 

Dougie blinked his eyes open slowly. Memories of the night before filtered in and he couldn't help the smile. It faded quickly when he realized he was alone in bed. That wasn't all that surprising, honestly. He knew when he brought Andrei there that it was a one night stand kind of thing, but it was one hell of a one night stand and he had zero regrets. He had been surprised when Andrei snuggled into his side after they'd cleaned up, he wasn't expecting him to spend the night. So, he told himself, at least he got that. Absently, he wondered if his wallet was going to still be in his pants when he found wherever they'd landed. He could see his gun still sitting on the dresser where he'd left it the night before, which was enough of a surprise. If Andrei had taken whatever cash he had in his wallet, he wasn't even going to be mad about it, he was worth it. As it turned out, he didn't. He didn't take anything that wasn't his and had even made sure the door was locked behind him.

By the time Dougie had gone home, showered and changed his clothes, he'd convinced himself that Andrei was nothing more than a pleasant memory and he was perfectly fine with that. They'd had one hell of a night, but he didn't expect to see him again. He was on his mind throughout the day, but he allowed himself one day of that, this kind of thing didn't happen to him too often. He couldn't help the smile as he took his usual position by the office door at the club. He knew it was a huge 'I got laid' billboard, but the fact was that the night before was the best he'd had and it did work to put him in a good mood. 

"You should smile like that all the time." 

Dougie's eyes had been focused on the wall opposite him, but his mind had taken to wandering back over memories of Andrei's body, and that was why he was able to sneak up on him. Usually he knew exactly where everyone was in the room at any given moment, but he'd been distracted all day and by this time he hadn't even bothered to try to focus anymore. But the sound of his voice snapped him back to the present and his eyes widened and he might have startled, though he tried to hide it. 

Andrei smirked at him, "I scare you?" 

He shook his head, "I was just thinking." 

Andrei reached up and stroked his cheek, and Dougie did all he could to keep his eyes open, "You cheeks is pink. You thinking about me?" 

He really did consider lying to him, he knew it wouldn't do a damn thing for him to inflate his ego any more than it already was. But Dougie had a horrible habit of being honest, especially when it wouldn't do him any actual harm. "Yeah... I didn't expect to see you again." 

Of all the things he did expect, the last was for Andrei to lean in and kiss him, but that's exactly what he did, pressing his whole body tight against his. The kiss was at once deep and passionate and the dam broke on all the memories from the night before. Dougie wrapped his arms around his waist and despite the fact that he _really_ shouldn't have been making out with the Russian hooker in the middle of the club while he was on duty, nothing was going to stop them. 

It was Andrei that broke the kiss, Dougie simply didn't have enough willpower to do it. They both took a moment to catch their breath, even Andrei's cheeks were flushed this time. Dougie didn't let go of him right away, he didn't seem to want him to, either, he made no move to step back or untangle his arms from around his neck. "Tonight, you take me to better _hotel._ " 

Sense was starting to slowly filter back into Dougie's mind, not a lot, but enough that he could process what Andrei had said. There were parts of him that were extremely happy to hear him say it, and other parts that were a little suspicious, but no parts that had the ability to turn him down. "I'll get us a better room." He promised. 

Andrei smiled, "Good. I will be back at closing time." He leaned in to kiss him again, murmuring, "Think about me a lot."

That was _not_ going to be a problem. Thinking about anything _else_ would be, however. Dougie watched him walk out of the club and it wasn't until the door closed behind them that he realized the two other Russians from before had been with him. They hadn't been there when Andrei came back to the club the night before, but he did remember seeing a car in the lot that he hadn't recognized. He knew all cars that should have been there at that hour, but he hadn't thought much of it. Why would his _boss_ come back to the club with him... unless... But why would a hooker have _two_ bodyguards? That didn't make sense either. 

Dougie thought of little else the rest of his shift and was ready with a dozen questions by the time Andrei waltzed back into the club. He had intended to ask them, he even knew which one he wanted to ask first, but Andrei didn't give him a chance to speak before his mouth was covering his and all thought melted right out of his head. By the time Andrei pulled back, Dougie couldn't have told him his name, no matter what questions he had to ask. So when Andrei instructed him that he was taking him to the hotel now, he readily went along with him. 

This time, when he woke up the next morning, he wasn't alone. Andrei was still draped over him, almost exactly where he'd fallen asleep the night before. Dougie gently stroked his cheek, and heard him make a soft murmuring sound before his eyes blinked open. He shifted so he could see Dougie's face and smiled, "You did not leave?" He ran his hand lightly over his chest. 

Dougie smiled, mostly to cover the shiver that caused, "You were sleeping on top of me." 

Andrei laughed, "I think if you want to go, you can move me." He sighed happily, "I like to sleep here, you make me feel good." 

Dougie was sure he blushed, "You make me feel pretty damn good too." He wrapped his arms around him. "Hope this doesn't scare you away, but I could get used to this feeling." 

"I do _not_ scare very easy. But... what does this you say means?" He shifted to lean up on his elbow. 

Dougie grinned, "It means I like this feeling and I want more of it. A lot more."

"Oh!" Andrei's smile became a smirk, "You want to _keep_ me." 

"I'm not saying I _don't_ , but I don't think I could afford that. I mean you're not charging me _now_ but you probably have a boss and I don't want to get you in trouble because I can't afford to buy you or anything like that. Uh, I mean..." Dougie realized he was rambling and closed his mouth with a sigh. He _had_ just woken up, but he couldn't blame his idiocy on that, not much anyway. 

"Dougie... you think I am... _шлюха..._?" Andrei was still smirking, whatever that word was it wasn't a good thing. 

"I don't _think_ I think you're a shlu-ha... do I?" He was becoming more and more aware of how Andrei's body blanketed his own, and his hands began to wander across his back, feeling each of the defined muscles that showed how much care he took of his body. 

Andrei laughed, "You think I do this for money." He gestured to the bed or to Dougie's naked body. Either way, he got the message. 

"Well... don't you?" He asked, hoping he didn't just shove his foot in his mouth. 

Andrei sat up, crossing his legs and turning to face Dougie. Looking up at him like that, combined with how he was sitting, it struck him how _young_ Andrei really looked, and he wondered for a moment if he should be ashamed of himself, but the wicked grin that crossed Andrei's lips reminded him of exactly who seduced who. "Before the first time, when you take me to the _ugly hotel_... I never done this before." 

Dougie blinked at him, he couldn't be saying what he was saying, "Uh... you mean sex for money?" He asked, though that was stupid because he knew full well he hadn't paid him a dime. But there was no way....

"No, _sex_." Andrei said, without embarrassment. 

Dougie took in a sharp breath, he had taken him to a cheap motel and fucked him. A Russian _so_ powerful that he brought two bodyguards with him to chat up a boss of an unimportant Canadian city had decided he would be his _first_ and Dougie had taken him to a motel that was _so_ cheap the rooms didn't even have TVs. "You... were a virgin?!" 

He laughed, "If that is the word for no sex, I was that." Andrei stood up to start to get dressed, as if this whole thing was no big deal and he hadn't just dropped that bomb in his lap. 

Dougie watched him for a while until it dawned on him that it was his cue to start getting dressed too. He was sure he was supposed to say something but 'damn you were fantastic for a virgin' sounded weird, so instead he focused on finding his clothes and organizing his thoughts. The silence hung in the air a little too long. 

"This is a bad thing?" Andrei asked, sauntering over to him. 

Dougie quickly shook his head, "I didn't say that. I was just surprised. That's all." He was rambling again, but judging by Andrei's smile, he liked it, so he didn't feel quite so stupid doing it. 

"Mmm, good." He pressed up against Dougie, draping his arms around his neck, "Because you are mine now, and I am going to take you back with me, to Russia."

"You... what?" Dougie had a very hard time thinking with Andrei pressed so close to him, "Back to.... Russia?" 

Andrei pressed kisses into his neck, his voice a whisper against his skin, "We leave tomorrow. You need to pack you important things. I will send person to get you other things."

Dougie knew he should be thinking this over, but instead he slid his hands up under Andrei's shirt, pulling him as close as he could, murmuring into the kiss, "Okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for part two, Dougie's adventures in Russia.


End file.
